


At least we have us

by loszaros



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bottom Vision, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Crack Fanfic, F/M, Fluff, Fun, I dream about this, Post-Endgame, Protective Natasha Romanov, Vacation, gay carol, gay lila, nate is adorable, peter lila and cooper a ruling, read it and enjoy a good fucked up time, romantic scarletvision, someone is instagram famous, steve and bucky are buddies, tony and pepper love eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loszaros/pseuds/loszaros
Summary: Wanda Maximoff is confronted with a surprise vacation. Totally unprepared, she has to face something she never thought would happen again. And maybe she will enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I can be honest with you, idk where this is going or what I'm doing but I'll probably will never update this, I'm really sorry. Also I gotta say that I'm not native in english, that hopefully explains alot.

Tony Stark is well known for his grand and spontaneous events. Though this time he's not planning a gala, he's planning a vacation with the Avengers, who are all still on earth. For Wanda this means that she will not be able to do much at all on her own, or with Vision. Tony has plans for every day they will be spending away, of course he keeps it a surprise and won't yet tell a living soul his plans. Tony only hinted at their destination, "Don't forget to pack your swimsuits and sunscreen".  
It wasn't until they were leaving the compound that Tony turned to Wanda and the others, exclaiming "By the way, we're going to Mexico! That is the only secret I will spill, and only because you're my friends." Friends. It's still so weird for her to hear that word. she was convinced that Tony didn't mean to say  
she's his friend. She still isn't sure if she belongs to the avengers at all, despite Nat, Steve, Bucky, Sam and even Carol reassuring her a number of times that she does.  
A tap on her shoulder brings her back to reality, she turns around, greeted by Vision, a slightly worried look on his face, "Are you alright?" he asks, "you seem off". He takes the shirt from her hand and sets it on the bed beside them, "Yeah, I'm alright I guess. It's just..." Wanda turns around, taking the shirt back from the bed, finally placing it in the bag, "Why do you think he invited us on a vacation?" Vision takes a moment to think about what she actually asked.  
He already knows the answer but he doesn't want to overwhelm her. "You know, we've all been through a lot together, and maybe this is his way of saying 'thank you'." Wanda stops and looks at Vision, her Vizh, who's sitting there trying his best to make her feel comfortable about going on a vacation.  
She hasn't been in many countries for longer than two weeks, except the time she was on the run with the rouge Avengers. Though with all the security she had to check, it was hard for her to let herself relax. Wanda knew this time it was going to be different, Vision will be there with her as well the rest of the team, and of course Clint and his family. She hasn't seen the Barton kids in years, which is the main reason she's going on the trip. Their joyful laughs, smiles and the little sparks in their eyes, Clint's kids are more than enough reason for her to go.  
Vision sees a small smile appear on her face while she's packing the rest of the clothes in the bag. "You're not smiling because of my point are you?" Vision is a bit disappointed, although glad, that she could lift her spirits on her own. Vision gladly smiles back, expressing his proudness, so she sees his approval of her decision. "It's the kids", she admitted, noticing his smile, "I'm really excited to see Coop, Lila and little Nate again. They've probably grown so much and they're going to be teens! Nate is a super cute little, playful boy." Vision couldn't help but softly chuckle about the adorableness his girlfriend is showing. Wanda smiles back at him, he's so cute in her eyes. "Why are you grinning? Is it really so funny that I'm talking or actually gushing over my cute, little, almost siblings? They deserve all my love."  
She lowers down on the bed to sit next her lover. Vision puts his arm around her waist and holds Wanda close. She snuggles into his chest and lets him hold her." You know that if you wouldn't have gone on this vacation with me, I would've stayed with you, here, in the safety of the facility." Wanda feels the soft, warm mummur in her hair, which is comforting and absolutely welcomed. "I hope it's not going to be fully packed with adventurous activities and we can also intervene, if we don't fully approve of his choice." she said while holding him tight. Vision thought about a solution if it turned out to be a jammed packed schedule, as Wanda had suspected, "Maybe we could take our time and do things on our own, hide in a wall, or maybe in a bathtub." he shrugs, dismissing the look Wanda gives him at the last suggestion. " You know that we should have better plans by now. The wall sounds good but the bathtub? I don't know how you hide in something that only, and not often, has curtains?" Wanda is highly curious on Visions thought, "If it's like our bathtub, then it might be difficult to follow that thought, but if the bathtub is attached in the floor then there will be hollow, in which we could hide." Vision puts the bag down, he knows that they're not done packing, but won't continue aswell. Wanda smirks at him, she is really grateful to have Vision with her. When she noticed that he puts the bag down, she sneakily lays down on the bed. The pillow huffs from the weight of her head. Vision looks at her, Wandas perfect body now laying infront of her, he's unable to stop gazing at her perfect curves and the small soft hands resting on her abdomen. Vision watches her for a few moments before he settles next to her with his head on her breast, feeling her heart beat, Wanda cradles Visions head and places it in a more comfortable position, her hands softly caressing his red, bald head. She likes the unusual skin, it's soft and somewhat silky, it makes Vision the person she fell in love with, every little thing about him is perfect and precious to her. "We're not going to pack anything else are we?" she says with a little laugh. "No, that's currently impossible. I refuse to do anything else besides laying on your breast." Vision replies to Wanda with a sense of polite humor. The pair enjoys the quiet moment they share on the bed, it's how things always have belonged, sharing the peace both show, the silence in the room and their minds mingled together as if it's one big entity. Wanda isn't surprised by the knock on the door, her mind ist mostly with Vision, but she has a small portion on watch to let her know when someone could possibly interrupt. It's Natasha, who's infront of the door, she knocks and peaks her head inside the couples room "Hey there guys, are you ready  
to go or does it take awhile longer?" Wanda frowns at Natasha's question "What do you mean 'ready to go'? I thought we would leave in two days?"  
Vision sits up, because of the inconvenience the position occurs. "No, we're going in a few hours. Wait you really thought we were going tomorrow?" Vision and Wanda shake their heads simultaneously. "All right, better keep going instead of cuddling up on each other." she leaves the room with a small grin and shakes her head at the thought of Vision's position. When Nat closes the door, Wanda jumps up and throws the bag back on the bed. "Okay, get up, gotta finish packing." Vision phases up right to her side, and helps her put rest of her clothes inside the bag.


	2. Death Threats and Food Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who cares about summaries, just read it.  
> I didn't proof read so there might me some mistakes grammer wise😂 I apologize!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I didn't think I'd last this long, but I have a second chapter. BTW THANKS. FOR THE COMMENTS OMFFG❤️❤️

The pair has struggle to decide what to pack. It was much more a problem for Wanda than for Vision. Wanda needs to pack actual clothing, where Vision can phase everything he wants on his body. At moments like these Wanda feels some light jealousy spike at her boyfriend, for having it this easy, she's still very thankful, that Vision is helping with her choice of clothes and tries to match it perfectly. It takes them 30 minutes to pack the bag and put on some cozy and comfortable travel clothing. "Hey, we're done packing" Wanda gives Vision a small hug, "How much time do we have left?" Wanda is nuzzling into Vision's side, she loves that he's so much taller than her. "What about we join the others and check on them?" Wanda likes his idea so much more, her feelings may cloud her decision making, but that sounds definetly better. So Vision takes the bag and they walk toward the group of friends. As the couple arrives no one but Steve and Bucky sit there. "So Nat also told you guys to hurry up, huh?" says Steve a bit annoyed, "Just so you know, Tony did change the time and date, but we still have five more hours to go." Vision puts the bag on the ground and seats himself on the couch, Wanda follows with a groan and throws herself next to Vision on the couch. "So we really did everything for nothing?" Wanda shares Steve annoyed mood, she could've laid in bed with Vision still on her breast. "Don't think about it too much, I know you're annoyed but at least you guys are done packing and can relax now." Bucky added in a very relaxed voice, Wanda really can't understand how Bucky can be so chill about it. "Don't get me wrong, I'm a bit annoyed by Nat, it's a little sneaky and she just wants to trigger you, and you know how she gets when she's around us, don't take it to heart." It's really true, what they say about old men and being very wise, as it shows in Bucky's little speech. Sam joins the little group in the living room with his big traveller bag. Bucky teasingly says "Are you moving out or what? What's in there? A mini tent?" the whole room errupts in laughter, Sam is not really amused by Bucky's snarky comment, "Ha, Ha, yeah go on and laugh about it, you're just jealous, that my bag is bigger than yours. And to be honest, I have to put alot of stuff in there, you'll be surprised what is in there." You can tell by Sams proud that he doesn't really take it to heart and stands above Bucky's mean joke. "No but seriously, are you doing the 'Mary Poppins'? Is there a kitchen inside your luggage?" Wanda is highly curious of what's inside the bag, she can obviously read his mind, though she doesn't want to invade his privacy. "No, there is not a kitchen inside my bag, but a few really cool sneakers you gotta see, they're really nice and fancy. You'll like 'em." Sam pats his big bag and let it stay next to him. Next to follow is Rhodey, he has packed himself a small suitcase, for all his clothes and toiletries. "Are y'all excited? This going to be real fun." as one can see, Rhodey is really enjoying the whole vacation idea, he's the only one who came out of his room with a smile. "Yeah, totally." Wanda tries to leave out the sarcastic undertone, she fails cause Rhodey sees through it and gives her a look, "Come on, it's really great, I have been on a vacation with him before and it's fun, you'll like it." Rhodey's experience gives Wanda hope. Maybe she and Vision have the choice to be left alone and not necessarily have to join the group in their daily activities. Wanda smirks up at Vision and grabs his thigh, she squeezes it softly and let her hand stay. Vision puts his hand on top of her hers and gives light strokes. Meanwhile the great Natasha enters the room, every pair if eyes lay on her. Nat knows why they're prying her, she isn't bothered by their looks more so amused, that she succeeded in her task. "Hey, hey guys, so how's waiting?" Bucky couldn't help himself but leave a snarky comment "Better than ever. We can sit here and plot our revenge plan" Nat lifts an eyebrow, expressing how unimpressed she is, by that comment. She gives him a nice pat on the shoulder, lowers himself to his ear and whispers "I'll kill you in your sleep, Barnes." She goes back to her room and grabs her luggage. Sam has a confused face on and is curious what happened between them "Did I miss anything?" Steve, Bucky, Wanda and Vision give him a look, that explains it all, Sam just nodds and accepts the fact, in which Nat definetly did something to piss them off. "Guess who's back bitches!" Carol pushes her suitcase through the living room. The suitcase falls over with a crash, Carol cringes and jumps over the couch, seating herself next to Rhodey. "Hey Carol. Again, what are you taking and can I get some?" Carol explodes in giggles, she wants to answer Wanda but needs to calm down first. "I don't know what I take, I guess it's that I'm so hyped to go on vacation with you." Carol reaches out to Wanda, Wanda takes her hand and Carol shakes it lightly "We're going to do this, don't worry, I'll give you some of my happiness." Carol lets go of Wanda's hand and grins to her face, she gets Wanda in a sort of happy mood, at least she is smiling. "Do we have enough food for our cute little trip or should we go shopping?" Carol asks in the group, "Oh my god guys, we can go to Mcdonalds before we leave all the american delicacies behind us and arrive in Taco land and burrito town." Sam shakes his shoulders back in forth like a latin american dancer, or old lady. "Oh yes! Let's do it! Wait. Are we telling Nat?" Bucky still cares a bit for his frenemy. He looks to all of them until Wanda said something " My conscience tells me that we should tell her but since she pulled a prank on us, maybe we should go on our own." Everyone agreed with Wanda's suggestion. So all of them leave their bags and suitcases behind and walk toward the door. It's a long walk through the Avengers facility Rhodey is really doing great on his own feet again, Shuri took Rhodey in her lab and cured his suffering, since then he's been more lively. All of them have light and fun conversations, until they arrive in the garage with fancy and impractical cars. Impractical of course, because they are more than 2 person this time. "I'm driving!" Sam claims the drivers seat for himself but Bucky intervernes "No way you're driving, it always ends with one of us throwing up. Steve is driving." now Carol is the one who's interfering "I'm sorry but the five hours are up when we arrive at Mcdonalds, Steve is definetly not driving." Steve seems like he has an argument to bring up for that false accusation, but doesn't want to fire the existing feud. "Okay I'll drive, seems like you can't decide who your driver is, so I'll do it." Wanda quickly says before anything happens. "All right, then go ahead" Steve makes a hand motion toward the car, Wanda takes the keys and everyone rushes to the car doors. They all know that the passenger seat is reserved for Vision, while Wanda is driving. When Wanda opens the car, everyone vanishes instantly inside the car. Bucky, Steve, Rhodey and Carol squish themselves in the backseat of the car, though Carol tries to lay on all three guys so it's not too tight. The car engine starts and Wanda drives out of the garage on their way into the city. As they drive the backseat starts squirming and Wanda sees through the rearview, that Carol is climbing in the trunk. She just rolls her eyes and focuses back on the street, Vision feels Wanda's annoyance and exhales heavily, she looks at him to see what he's doing. Vision grins to himself, and Wanda shakes her head at the false attention seeking. The couple has a usual mind conversation, where they talk through the connection the mind stone and Wanda's powers create. Carol successfully climbs in the trunk and sits there peacefully. "Wanda," she says "When are we arriving?" instead of Wanda's responds, she gets one from Bucky "What about you sit there in quiet and enjoy the view and check that Nat isn't following us." Before Carol could actually check Wanda simply says "She isn't. She doesn't even now that we left." "Great, then I can sit here and chill." Carol sits back down crosses her arms and tries to sleep. The three guys in the backseat talk about various topics reaching from todays society and war stories. The front is undisturbed in deep thoughts or as they call it conversation, the only thing audible is Wanda's and Vision's set of giggles and lovey laughs. After 30 minutes, they finally arrive at the Mcdonalds a bit outside of New York, it's quite big and mostly empty. Wanda parks the car infront of the door, and everyone gets out. Vision puts his disguise on and leaves aswell. He jumps to Wandas side and takes her hand in his. Both follow the others into the Mcdonalds. Carol already takes adventage of her often visits and claims one of the order automats, directly infront of the door. She quickly orders for everyone and enters a number for the server to bring it at their table. All six sit at a table in the back corner. Carol places the sign of their table number on the corner of the table and sits next to Vision and Wanda. Sam starts off with a brand new conversation theme: The Vacation. They're talking about various ideas what they'd do once everyone arrives. Wanda is sure, she wants to spend alot of time with Clint's kids and also a good amount with Laura to catch up on the last years. Vision will join most of her activities, they've planned that already. Not even 10 minutes later the waiter arrives with a coworker of his and serves the Avengers their fast food. Both worker notice who they're serving the food to and are very excited to see the heros in a more private way. They ask for a picture and leave with a few screams and a high five when they were out of eye sight. The food is eliminated after 25 minutes and with their bellies full, all of them sit there and exhale heavily. Carol believes she's pregnant with a food baby, because her belly has grown in a more pregnant belly way. Sam jokingly asks "Can I touch the baby?" Bucky and Wanda laugh at his comment, Carol stands up and goes to Sam so he can feel the bloated belly. She takes his hand puts it on and this time asks him "Can you feel him kick? I know he hasn't been active today, but I'm sure you'll feel something" Rhodey in back whispers an unbelievable "Oh my god" and shakes his head. Wanda excuses herself to the bathroom, Carol follows Wanda and together they vanish into the mysterious ladies bathroom. 10 minutes later and the two women are still missing, Bucky is a bit worried that they might have been eaten by the toilet monster. Vision is trying to keep himself steady and not directly protective, he decides it would be wise to give his girlfriend a mental message. Wanda messages him back that they're on their way. Before anyone can say anything Wanda says " We should go now, we have some time left when we arrive, if you want we could watch a movie together?" There is no hesitation with them and agreed on it. Carol goes back in the trunk and the others sit back on their old seats. The 30 minutes ride back is really silent and comfortable, Carol is softly snoring in the trunk and Vision next to her seems also in resting state. Wanda drives the way up to the facility and parks the car in the garage. Sam turns around and wakes Carol up, he opens the trunk for her and they're going to the living room together. Bucky and Steve are the first ones to arrive in the living room, followed by Wanda and Vision and last by Carol and Sam. Nat is sitting on the couch and hears them enter. "Excue me, where have you been?" Steve gives her a little description on what she missed out and simply shrugs. "Did Clint call while we were away?" Wanda is still curious about the where being of her favorite people. "Yes, he'll be here in 1 hour, Nate is a little fussy and he doesn't want to go." Wanda's heart chlenches, when she thinks of Nate being unhappy, though she might be able to cheer him up, when she reads to him on the jet and comforts him with hugs and kisses. All of the people in the living room decided to leave; especially Wanda wants to spend as much time with Vision, she takes every moment she can have with him. So she decides to take Vision by the hand and pulls him into their room as she magics the door close. Vision takes her to bed and pulls her into his lap,  his hand are on her lower back and the other one on her thigh. At first they rest their foreheads together that wasn't enough for Wanda, she seeks his body and therefore leans her body close to his, now their noses are pressed against each other. Vision hears her heavy breathing, hand wanders up to her cheek where he tucks her loose hair strands behind her ear. Wanda's hands are on his chest  steadying herself. She tilts her head to give her patient boyfriend a long, deep kiss.


	3. Hugs N' Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny UNO games, raging Carol and a sleepy Vision. Fluff through this whole chapter, with you under appreciated Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bis T rated at the beginning? like 3 lines or something. It's just making out with a light steam. Nothing really graphic though.

Wanda genuinely enjoys Vision's lips and his tounge in her mouth, the vibranium is still soft as she remembers, it's a feeling she can't define. She likes kissing him and could go on forever, that's what she's doing, kissing him senseless. It practically turns into making out until Vision turns her on the back and pushes her down on the bed. Still making out, Wanda's hands start roaming over Visions body, she has to catch her breath and takes the moment to look at her man. His piercing blue eyes turn dark with lust, Wanda caress his cheek and throws him off her. She stands up and does her hair. Through the mirror Wanda sees that she left Vision a bit undone. "I promise you, I'll make it up to you." Wanda gives him a soft smile and finally has her hair up in a bun. She goes back to sit next to Vision, she takes his hand and gives soft light kisses, like he usually does to her, he laughs and is happy, that she does the exact same thing for him as well. In moments like these, he understands and realises how much he loves her. Vision kisses her hair, he let's go of her hand to wrap Wanda into his arms, he inhales her fruity, flowery scent. After awhile, Wanda feels a mind trying to interact with her through screaming. She shoots up and runs to her door, with her magic she opens the door before she even arrives there. Vision quickly follows her and stands next to her while they await the Bartons. Just a few minutes later a small boy with his light brown hair rushes through the door, right into Wanda's open arms. Wanda hugs Nate thight, he hugs her back with a "I really missed you Wanda." Wanda kisses Nate's head and answers "I missed you too" right after he hugged Wanda, Nate goes to Vision and also hugs him. This goes on until Nate gets to Rhodey, the last one Nate hugs. A few moments later the rest of the Bartons appears, Lila has a hat on and a small rucksack on her back. Cooper grew a lot, he's now 5'11'', which is tall for his age. Lila is not as tall as her brother she' s more Laura's height. Their greeting doesn't last long, everyone grabs their bags and hurries to the Quinjet. It's much faster travel and less people around bugging them. The ship grows loud with every new person sitting in one of the seats. Lila, Cooper and Nate sit close to Wanda and Vision as they really want to spend time with their new found family. The "adults" only include Steve, Rhodey, Laura, Clint and Nat they're sitting next to the cockpit where Clint is flying to their destination. The "child" section is accompanied by the others not in the adult area. Carol, Sam, Bucky and of course Wanda, Vision and the actual kids, well only Nate a toddler and two teenagers. Everyone is sitting on the floor having a pile of UNO cards in front and a deck on hand. Nate is teaming up with Vision and together they destroy everyone else. "I think Vision should be excluded from this game, he is definetly cheating!" Carol smacks her cards on the floor and puffs the breath out of her lungs. "Noooo! Exqueez me but I need my Vizh!" Nate slaps Visions thigh and slams his head into Visions chest. Carol swiftly lifts her hand apologetically in the air "Yes, sure okay whatever little man." Everyone laughs a bit and they get a weird eye from the adult group. "Is something funny?" Steve asks. "Carol is just accusing Nate and Vision on cheating at UNO." Bucky's answer is subtle but accurate, Carol interrupts "OR!! Maybe Wanda is playing mind games on all of us and sends our cards to Vision." Wanda is delighted at that comment and simply answers "Or maybe you are just bad at UNO." Wanda lays down her last card while saying "UNO!" Lila decides to lay her +4 card on her brother who immediatly screams in agony. "Why do you do this to me? I know we are siblings but this is just cruel." he draws four cards and lays Lilas colour of choice. Sam does the same and it's Carol who has to put down one of her cards. She decides to lay her +2 on Bucky. "I really hope you also have one, that our lovely tag-team has to draw four from the stack." It's Carol's lucky day, cause Bucky is laying his +2 card on the pile before them, which leaves Vision and Nate to take 4 additional cards. Nate shakes Vizh thigh to get his attention "Carol has only red and yellow cards, what should we do?" "Don't worry, Wanda might be a bit mad at us but she'll understand why we're doing this." Vision lays a +4 card on Wanda. He looks at her apologetically, Wanda nods at him with puppy eyes and accepts her faith. She picks her destinied 4 cards and lays blue. the 4 matches with one of Lila's green ones so she decides to lay it onto the pile. After a good 6 more rounds Nate and Vision give each other a high five. Their victory is only celebrated by them two, it's their 5th win. Soon their takers have enough of their endless winning streak and stop playing with them. instead of UNO, they sit and wait until the time is over and finally land in Mexico. Carol looks around and sees a reflectional metal piece hanging on the wall. Curiosity gets the better of her and turns her head to see Nate clutching at Visions chest fast asleep. She narrow her eyes, turns back on her back and mutters "That little cheater." Wanda of course knew all of this which makes her laugh and everyone looks at her weirdly. " Why didn't you tell me that they cheated?" Carol asks and Nate wakes up from his slumber. He answers Carol in slurrs "Because you fun to lose." Vision gives Nate a small kiss on his head and comfortably lays his head back to the wall. Carol is still mad at them and probably will not talk to them this whole flight or vacation. The next and last 3 hours of the flight are quiet, the occasional talk between a few people has been finished in less than seconds. It is never been this quiet before and it is awkward. Clint lands the Quinjet on the roof of Tony's Avengers vacation mansion or AVM as Tony refers to it. The soft rumble awakes everyone who slept on the flight. Laura takes Nate from Visions arms and carries him out of the jet. Wanda swiftly takes her bag before Vision can carry a bag he doesn't have to. He looks a bit stern at Wanda but proceeds with her taking the bag. Tony waits directly next to the jet with Pepper and an excited Peter at his side. Each and everyone gets a hug from all three except for Wanda, not being able to fully leave the past aside she only gives Tony a half hug. The house is really big and to explore it in it's full state would take up mere hours of their day. Everyone seems to be tired, the flight was long and not really cozy to actually reach a deep state of sleep. A few actually the kids only decide to go to bed, Laura takes Nate directly to hers and Clints room, he's not old enough to sleep with the big kids yet. Peter introduces himself to the Barton kids, planning on forming their own little group with fun stuff ahead. Some hours later, everyone starts to go to bed. Carol, Bucky and Sam are still up playing Mario kart, it is very, very intense hearing all the screaming that's coming from the basement. Tony closes the door, no one on the ground floor needs to hear that especially not the kids who are sleeping exactly next door. Wanda and Vision are exploring their room for the first time. They've seen the room before after arriving and throwing Wandas bag in but there are still unexplored sides. Like the bathroom; Wanda is curious about the bathroom, she opens the door and is blown away by the furniture. Their bathtub is right infront of the window with an amazing view, it's standing freely surrounded by plastic flowers; the shower is right behind Wanda with it's clean and floor length glass windows. This bathroom is a lot more boujee, than Wanda ever thought. "Vision! Vision come quick you gotta see this!"Wanda shows her head out the door to check if her boyfriend is coming over, he isn't, Vision is laying on the bed his arms are wide open. "Are you okay?" Wanda says with slight worry, "I know vacations aren't really great and with all these plan we're not going to have as much fun as we would like but, we have to give it a try." Wanda approaches the bed very slow and calm giving Vision a smile. The bed doesn't creak when she climbs onto and looks at Vision, his eyes are closed. "Wow, you're really sleeping out on this one huh?" Wanda takes the time to undress herself and pus the cover over Visions and her body. She moves closer to Vision and lays his head on her chest and snuggles in his neck. "Goodnight my love, we'll have so much fun tomorrow." she gives the back of his head a kiss and drifts off into the world of dreams.


End file.
